For Your Entertainment
by Dream the Fox
Summary: For a twin-tailed fox, being at a circus is living hell. He'd like nothing more than to go home and forget about what happened.. But the ringmaster has other plans for the small fox...


**Me: Hi!**

**Pikachu: Hello.**

**Snivy: Hiya.**

**Me: Okay.. This is a new story.. And.. -blushes- it's my first time doing a story with sex and stuff in it.**

**Pikachu: Pfft.. You RP it..**

**Me: That's different! Normally it's just with a friend! Never before in front of so many people like this, have I taken an RP, and made it into a story like THIS before! **

**Snivy: I'm sure people will like it.**

**Me: I hope.. Now.. This is a Sonic OC story.. -sighs- Poor Tales.. Anyway.. I don't care if it's an OC story. I like it, so if you're going to be an ass about it being an OC story, don't read the story. I'm base it off "FOr Your Entertianment".. SO blah.. Let's begin.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

A tall slender man, walked out onto stage. He was the Ringmaster of the circus.

"Our next act is one of the most vile ones you shall have the unfortunate pleasure of seeing at our fair little carnival tonight." The Ringmaster announced to the crowding patrons of his dark circus. "It's the unholy creature that this place has kept locked up for many a age. The Foxy Freak!" He announced, pulling away the curtain and allowing the cage door to fall down and reveal the innocent creature.

The sudden brightness blinded the fox for moments. When his vision adjusted, he was met with bright colors and a staring audience.  
Tales glanced around at the many eyes on him. The kit shivered and wrapped his twin-tails around himself.

"Freak!" a person from the audience yelled, and he bothered to throw his snack at the child. Everyone in the crowd laughed in amusement.

The small fox flinched when the snack hit him, and he let out a small yelp, which only made the people watching laugh even more.  
Tales pinned his ears back and looked down at the ground, wishing every so bad to get out of this evil carnival.

The Ringmaster chuckled softly at the tiny childs reaction to the audience, he loved how innocent he was, it added to the attraction he brought to the carnival.

He blinked for a moment, having realised someone threw food at him and laughed. "Now now people, let's not go feeding the animals." He said with a cruel grin, reaching into the cage and firmly gripping the chain leash attached to the Kit and tugging it harshly to pull him out. "Come little one, show off for the nice people." He cooed with a false kind act.

"I don't want to," he replied in a small voice, barely above a whisper.

Despite the small sound of the boys voice the Ringmaster could hear him, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. "I suggest you do anyway, unless you'd like to see my really bad side." He growled.

"I don't want to," he replied once more, his voice a little highter this time. "I wanna go home, Mister..."

The Ringmaster growled in annoyance and yanked the tiny fox out of the cage, wasting no energy to soften his fall. "This ladies and gentlemen is a wicked little creature, goodness how he misbehaves."

Tales lowered his ears and keep his gaze on the ground below them.

The Ringmaster allowed the crowd to tease and taunt and torment the boy, it would be nothing compared to what he had planned for the innocent little fox. When finally the show was over he didn't put him back into the cage like he normally would, instead he led the tiny boy towards the Ringmaster's tent, letting the workers go about cleaning up the remains of the act.

The twin-tailed fox kept his head down, and eyes to the ground. He wondered why they were going to the ringmaster's tent, and he feared the answer.

The Ringmaster dragged him in and pulled him close, wrapping his fingers around his throat and pulling them until their noses were almost touching, raising the boy off his feet. "You my little pet, need to understand something. This is your home now, and when you misbehave and refuse to listen to me, you will be punished."

Tales trembled and stared wide-eyed at him in fear. "W-what are you gonna do? What kind of punishment?"

He watched as the Ringmaster chuckle. "You'll see. Soon you'll be obediant, and you may even find you won't be able to live without me, much the same with every other person in this carnival." He said calmly, starting to carry him deeper into the tent, into a seperate room with real walls and real doors.

"I highly doubt that.."

The Ringmaster simply laughed and threw him to the floor, closing the door behind them and locking it tight. "We'll see." He said simply.

Tales stood up and looked up at the Ringmaster, his ears lowered as he took a few steps away from him.

The Ringmaster smiled at him and made his way towards one of several long boxes. He opened the lid and smiled. "Hmm... maybe a whipping... or maybe I should cut it into your sweet skin." He mused, turning to watch him with gleaming eyes. "Hell, maybe I should burn the fur off your tails."

Tales pulled his tails around himself, shaking his head, not liking the sound of those ideas.

The Ringmaster grinned. "Or maybe I should compromise your innocence. I hear ones first time is the one they remember forever, and a virgins skin is so temptingly markable." He mused, starting to step closer to him. "Though yours may not show as well, being convered in fur and all."

The small fox shook his head, not liking the sound of that. "No.."

The Ringmasters grin widened. "Mm, maybe so. Maybe it's just what needs doing to break you in and make sure you're loyal. Mind you it won't be some romantic love session, I will ensure you have to suffer for the pleasure."

Tales shook his head once more, and backed away from him. "No... Please don't do that.."

The Ringmaster smiled and reached out to grip his chin between his thumb and index finger. "And I've never had one such as yourself before."

Tales jerked his head away from him, and went over to the door as fast as his little legs would carry him, and pulled on the door nob, trying to open said door.

The Ringmaster laughed and twirled the key in his slender fingers. "Missing something?" He asked tuntingly, dropping it into his boot and shaking it so that it was hidden under his foot. "Why don't you start behaving and come here?"

The kit shook his head. "No.."

The Ringmaster's smile disappeared and he growled as he stepped towards him. "Seems I really do have to train you first." He growled.

Tales backed away from him, looking around wildly for a way out of the room.

The Ringmaster was upon him, grabbing him by the ears and starting to drag him back into the center of the room. He pushed the Kit to the floor and started attach large cuffs to his wrists and his ankles, this way his arms were stretched and his legs were spread.

The twin-tailed fox struggled, trying to get out. "L-let me go!"

The Ringmaster smirked down at him. "Mmm, delicious pose. Such a delicate body, I'm so tempted to break it." He murmured, kneeling down beside him and allowing his hand to brush over his chest.

Tales let out a small whimper. "Don't..."

The Ringmaster tilted his head and smirked. "What? Don't like the touch of another man?" He asked, placing his hand firmly over his stomach and leaning over him. "You'll learn to love it."

The small fox shook his head and once again tried to get free, his black eyes shinned with fear. "Please, stop.."

The Ringmaster smiled and cupped the tiny foxes cheek in his hand. "Why should I stop? I'm just starting to get you excited." He murmured, allowing his hand to move over the Kit's crotch and rub him roughly.

"Because I sa-" the little kit stopped, and let out a gasp. He shut his eyes tightly. "S-stop.."

The Ringmaster smirked and shook his head, continuing the rough stimulation and tilting the kit's head up to bite his neck. Not enough to draw blood, but enough for it to feel amazing. Tales let out a small moan, still struggling to get away.

The Ringmaster chuckled softly and allowed one of his fingers to move lower to tease his precious untouched skin. "Every movement is against you my little freak." He murmured.

Tales frowned up at him, and turned his head away, cursing under his breath.

The Ringmaster growled and roughly grabbed his chin. "Naughty boy, I think I need to beat that sort of language out of you." He growled, removing his hands from him and climbing to his feet. He moved away for a moment and returned with a long thick object that seemed like a baton but let out a threatening whining sound.

A shiver ran down the small fox's spine, his eyes were wide in fear. "W-what's that?"

The Ringmaster chuckled softly. "Well it's a way of getting those foul words out of your mouth little freak." He murmured, touching it to his left side and allowing the powerful electric currant to shoot through him.

Tales' eyes widen when the electricity shot through him. He let out an ear-shatter scream of pain.

The Ringmaster laughed and pulled it away, letting it charge back up again. "Now, apologise for speaking to me like that." He murmured, lowering himself so that he was straddling the Kit's waist.

Tears ran down the small kit's face as he cried. He chocked a small, "I'm sorry.."

The Ringmaster nodded. "Good boy. See how much better it is to behave for your master?" He asked, turning off the electric baton and letting it roll to the floor. "Now my freakish fox, are you willing to behave for me? Or do I have to bruise you?"

He flattened his ears. "I-I'll be good.."

The Ringmaster smiled and nodded, climbing to his feet and going back to the box to put the baton away. He also came back with a collar and a long chain leash. "Then you officially belong to me." He said with a grin.

He frowned and gave a small nod of his little furry head.

The Ringmaster nodded in approval, though that frown irritated him. He strapped on the collar and removed the cuffs from his wrists and ankles before attaching the leash to the Kit and wrapping it around his wrist. "Now, come along my little freak. Time to go to your new cage.

Tales rubbed his sore wrists from where the cuffs where and followed his master.

The Ringmaster led him into his main tent and motioned to a more sizeable cage near the Ringmaster's bed. "Like your new home pet?"

"...It's okay..."

The Ringmaster nodded and opened the door of the cage for him. "Good boy." He murmured, pulling him close for a second and kneeling down to look him in the eye.

Tales gulped and looked up at him, trying to keep himself from shaking and trembling in fear.

The Ringmaster unhooked the collar though kept him close, gently cupping his cheeks in his hands. "Are you scared of me little Tales?" He asked, easily keeping their eyes locked.

The kit's ears perked up in surprise. That was the first time the ringmaster had called him by his name. Not freak, or pet, or foxy, or Foxy Freak. But his real name. Or at least his nickname.

"Yeah.." he replied, looking down at the ground, shifting his feet slightly.

The Ringmaster narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded and planted a kiss on his lips. "Good boy. Now, into your cage, time to rest, we have more acts tomorrow." He said calmly, removing his hands from the foxes cheeks.

The kit's eyes widen when he was kissed and he stumbled back, shocked. His black eyes were wide and he looked up at the Ringmaster.

"You kissed me.." he said in a small voice.

The Ringmaster smiled crookedly at the Kit's adorable reaction and chuckled. "I did. Something wrong?" He asked, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"K-kind of.." He looked down at the ground. "I-It was weird.."

The Ringmaster smirked and gently wrapped his fingers around the tiny foxes arms, pulling him closer. "Would you like me to do it again?"

"N-no..."

The Ringmaster simply chuckled and shrugged. "Oh well, I want to taste you again." He said simply, pulling him close and kissing him again, this time more forcefully.

Tales gasped when they kissed again. He felt a blush creep across his face, as he tried to pull away from him.

The Ringmaster made a soft noise and held him close. After a moment more he gently broke the kiss and grinned, tilting his head to gently kiss the foxes neck. "You taste so sweet, though it seems I need to teach you how to kiss your master." He murmured.

"B-but.. I-I don't.."

He tilted his head and chuckled. "You don't what?" He asked bluntly.

"I don't want to.. It feels weird kissing you."

He chuckled and stared into his eyes. "Weird? How so?" He asked calmly, moving his arms around the Kit and holding him in what could almost be described as a loose hug.

Tales let out a small squeak, shutting his eyes tightly. "I-it just is!"

The Ringmaster smirked. "Like it was weird that I was touching you?" He asked, clearly enjoying taunting the little fox.

"Y-yes!"

"Which your body seemed to enjoy so much?" He countered, smirking evilly.

The kit opened his mouth to protest, but he quickly shut it, and looked down at the ground. He was right. How could he explain the way his body acted?

The Ringmaster smirked and kissed his forehead, gently lifting him up and carrying him into the cage. "Time to sleep little pet." He murmured, gently placing him inside.

Tales looked around the cage and sighed. Least he was away from the ringmaster while he was in the cage.

The Ringmaster smirked down at him and sighed, removing his hat and his shirt before climbing into his bed beside the cage. "Sweet dreams pet." He mumbled, placing his hands under his head and starting to doze off to sleep.

The small fox watched him for a little while, not daring to sleep. To scared too. He curled up on the cold metal of the cage, and soon sleep finally took him.


End file.
